The Last Guardian: A long way home
by Stargazing Writer
Summary: "From the first time I saw that Trico, I knew it was more than a beast.". Novelization of TLG. A boy finds himself kidnapped by a Trico. When all goes wrong and the prophecy comes true, the boy and the Trico must work together to escape the Nest and end the Master Of The Valley once and for all.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my novelization of The Last Guardian and side project to _An unexpected friendship._ Here is the prologue of the story.** **Note: Titles in bold italics are suggested soundtracks. POVs of both the boy and the Trico. Some lore is added.** **Ok done with notes, onto the story!**

 **Prologue: That night**

 ** _Something wild (Acoustic version)_**

The sun is shining over the valley. A day like all the others.

A man stands on the top of the great white walls of the Nest, gazing the ruins and the nearly collapsed Citadel. He began making his way into the huge crater. The man recalled his childhood, because this is a special day for him.

It has been 29 years since the day Toriko kidnapped him and then this adventure began. His bond with the giant cat-dog-bird beast and the long way home.

 _29 years ago..._

 _Village_

 _POV: The boy_

All of us gather in front of the elder's hut. The sun is setting and flames are moving. He told us was going to tell something important. It would be one of the stories for that beast, Trico. And I was right.

"Come here kids.", the elder says and we sit closer to him. The other kids seem eager to hear what the old man has to say.

"You remember what I told you about the Trico?", he says and some nod, others reply with a 'yes'. "Well, did you ever wondered where they come from?". Silence.

"There is a place somewhere out there, called the Nest. It is so big, so vast. Whoever went there, never returned. The Nest isn't home only to the Tricos."

My attention got caught by his last words. Who else could be living in the Nest, except for the beasts and other smaller animals?

"Unfortunately, you know about the kid that got kidnapped by the Trico 3 weeks ago, Nuko?". We nod. He might have been annoying and kind of a weirdo, but none of us would like something like that to happen, even to Nuko. "The Master of the Valley chose him.".

Chose him? What's that supposed to mean? "Why the Master wanted him?", I ask curious.

"We don't know. But a question that is more important is WHO or even WHAT the Master of the Valley is. All we know he wants to be immortal and wants the children."

We hear steps behind us. It is the shaman of the village. He comes with a smile on his face. "There is hope however!", he says. The elder arches his brow. Obviously even he hadn't heard a solution about the issue.

The shaman sits in front of the fire next to the elder. "The spirits told me. Once in a blue moon, a Trico loses its way and becomes free of the Master.", he says as he takes something and throws it in the fire. It becomes more intense and changes to a bright emerald colour and shapes are moving in it. We all exclaim astonished.

A Trico among other ones suddenly falls of the sky. Then we see a child standing beside the beast and it held something that looked like a shield. "The one who is lucky enough to be with that Trico, will make its way through the Nest, find the Master and defeat him."

Before we make it and say a single word to doubt what he says, the shaman continues. "Many were close to achieving it, but all were caught in the end. But who knows? Maybe the next who will be the chosen one and the phenomenon happens, the Master will be no more.", he ends and leaves, not giving us the chance to ask anything.

We turn back to the elder. He is as surprised as we are. He slightly shakes his head and looks at us. "What are you looking me? Go to bed!", he says and quickly obey.

What we heard from the shaman isn't going to leave my head any soon.

 _The Citadel_

 _POV: Trico_

This is it. My first raid.

Mum told me and my siblings that the day will come and we will serve the Master. Our Master. I never understood any of these back then.

But now here I am, standing on the great white tower. There are other Tricos standing on the brink. All are unknown to me, except for a brother of mine.

On me I have a dark green armor. I remember as a pup that father wore an armor too when returning in the den with the barrels.

I can't believe that it's time. Another Trico walks over to me.

"It's your first time too?", he asks me. He seems slightly younger than me.

"Yes. It's not only me who feels as much stressed?"

"You are not the only one. But it's alright, my older sister is doing just right. She told me: Sneak silently, take the child and go.", he advises and the sound is heard.

All Tricos' ears perk up and they turn to the brink of the tower. The younger Trico looks at the tall column and then at me. "Well, that's it. Good luck.", he says and turns away. I nod.

I unfold my wings and move them. It's the first time I'm going to fly such a long distance and outside the Valley.

I watch the other Tricos take off. Mum once told us: The moon and the sun rise when it's their time. It's my time to rise.


	2. Chapter 1 (04-22 05:47:04)

Chapter 1: Encounter

 _Somewhere in the Nest_

 _POV: The boy_

It is cold and humid. The sound of droplets and a warm stream of air bring me back to conciousness.

I slowly open my eyes and take notice of my surroundings. The place looks like a cave and there is light coming from a big hole on the ceiling.

As I observe the place, I also noticed something weird... on me. My arms and legs are covered in strange, black patterns. How did this happen?

I look in front of me. I scream, seeing a giant bird-like creature. I don't even make it to get up and I fall again, my back meeting a small stone wall.

I stay there for a few moments and finally stand up. Behind me there seem to be ruins, where barrels with glowing material are standing. Further there is a big corridor, to another part of the cave maybe. In the middle of the room there is the base of a chain that keeps the creature in place.

"Where... where am I?", I ask pointlessly. Suddenly the Trico wakes up. It lifts its partly armored head and looks straight at me, not in a good way. Once got sight of me, its eyes changed in a flashing purple colour and roared angrily.

I can actually feel the sound itself pushing me backwards. Terrified I run behind one of the short stone walls. I take a peak and see that, fortunately, its attention isn't turned on me anymore. The Trico tries to stand up but it falls down quickly. I make it to the other side of the cave and I undestand why the beast can't stand. A spear was stuck in its leg.

I feel bad for the poor creature. If only I could help it... Or I can?

I approach the Trico from behind and stand on a stone. The giant dog-bird looks at me with purple eyes. It's obvious that it doesn't like me being near it. I shiver a bit at the sight of the pool of blood under the Trico, but I'm determined to help it.

I jumped on the leg of the beast and grab a handful of feathers to not fall. The Trico stills tolerates me. I get good grip of the spear and put all the power I can to remove it. The spear is out and the beast moves violently in pain and I fall. The paw of the Trico hits me and sends me flying on the stone wall.

I try to get up, but the pain is too much. I turn in and the last thing I hear is the pained roars of the Trico.

I slowly wake up and I hope that all these with the Trico is just a bad dream. For my bad luck it isn't.

I slowly get up, my chest still burning. Now I'm sure that the kick of the Trico is stronger than a horse's. I look up and the beast is looking at me too. It isn't as hostile as before.

Now the cave is darker than before. It must be afternoon or night. How long was I out?

I hear a rumble and turn to the Trico. "Are you hungry?", I ask it but as expected it doesn't reply. However it looks at the glowing barrels. Supposing that they are what the Trico eats, I go and get them.

I lift up the one and approach the beast. It looks at the barrel hungering and its eyes turn a yellowish white. Just for safety, I throw it at the Trico. I back off seeing that it doesn't like me being near it. I hide once again behind the stone wall and watch the Trico devour the barrel, leaving only pieces of wood.

"You want some more?", I ask it and run back in the ruins. I take the other two and bring them to the Trico. It ate the barrels as fast as he saw them.

Now feeling satisfied, it tries to stand but falls again. Wondering why, I walk over to the side of the Trico to investigate what's wrong. I notice that it does't have that much of a problem with me being near it. There is another spear on the beast's shoulder. Just like I did before, I jump and grip on the Trico's hide.

I pull the spear to help it. _Please don't kick, please don't kick..._ The spear is out and the Trico wrythes in pain.

History repeats itself and giant kicks me back on the cave wall. My chest burns worse than before and darkness clouds my vision.

 _Somewhere in the Nest_

 _POV:_ _Trico_

Once the pain calms down I sit here for a while. I can't believe that Master left me here, to die! My first raid and ends up like this! Not only I'm trapped, but my wings are broken.

I turn my gaze to the boy I was supposed to bring to the Master. He is out cold from the kick I accidentaly did. I notice the patterns on his skin, it is undoubtable that I regurgitated him when unconcious.

I should be actually grateful for that because if it wasn't for the boy helping him, I would be... dead.

Suddenly one thought popped up in my mind. The Honour code. The Master never agreed with it, but I have to obey, no matter if I'm his servant or not. It says: If any creaturesaves a Trico, it protects the said creature, it becomes it's _Guardian._ The boy saved me, so I'm his guardian now. So I have to wait for him to wake up.

A few hours pass and it's morning once again. I looked more thoroughly, and this place of the Nest, I don't even know it. If I get out I might understand where are we.

And while then I walked around the cave, within my reach. When I looked myself in a puddle of water, I made another realisation. Not only my wings my broken but also my horns. That's why I can't feel the Master anymore. And that's why he left me here.

I walk over to the boy. He looks better, but still he's not awake. I can't wait anymore! I lower to him and whine quietly.

The kid slowly gets up and looks at me. He must be kinda surprised to find a Trico right next to him.

Even though I'm going to protect the boy because the Honour code says so, it doesn't mean I'm not grateful.

I lower my partially armored muzzle and nudge him, just to say 'thank you'. However the boy handles it differently. He pets me.

I begin to purr and act like a pup. It feels so nice, I miss my family's cuddling. Wait, why do I do that? I pull off. _You are a grown up now, you don't cuddle!_ , I try to convince myself. _Besides you have other, more important things to do, like to get rid of this stupid armor!_

I scratch my head with my talons. It won't leave as long as it is secured. I make to turn around.

"Toriko!", I hear the boy shout to me. What an irony. Toriko is pretty much common name for us Tricos. My father insisted to not give me and my siblings names, for some reason I don't even know and probably never understand. At least now I have a name.

The boy obviously noticed my armor. It is out of reach for me, so it's up to him. I sit still and as he climbs on me, I wince. He had to climb on my sore shoulder?

I hear the sound of the... thing that secures the armor. He climbs down and I once again I scratch my head. Both the armor and the helm, fall on the ground. Finally! Now I'm free... almost.

"So this is what you look like. Nice to meet you Toriko!", he says again. The way he told 'Toriko', this time sounded more like 'Trico', but I don't really care. I lower my head again and nudge him. The boy pets me and this time I don't resist. I really missed my family cuddling.

Now me and my new companion must find a way out of this cave.

 **A/N: So this is Chapter 1. As you noticed, I added some lore, regarding some of the 'rules' Tricos have, the Honour code, just to give an extra explaination about why the Trico helps the boy. Also the idea about the name Toriko, that it is common, just came up with it on the spot.**

 **Ok, I might be overdoing it with the lore, but I'm doing it just to enrich the story.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The mirror**

 _Somewhere in the Nest_

 _POV: The boy_

My encounter with the Trico went unexpectantly well. He didn't eat me so far, but you can never be sure.

I run to the big corridor I saw before. "Toriko!", I call him and I see him poke his head. Sure that he follows me, I go on. I need him to leave this place.

The temperature in this area is surely lower. It is a dead end. I see a strange mist coming from a hole. What is that?

Toriko definately is interested in it. He lifts his paw and tries to put something out of there. As soon as I climb on the Trico and jump from his head on the ledge, I understand why. There are two barrels. I drop them for him and he devours them in an instant.

I get down and he lies on the grass. I stand next to Toriko and touch his dark brown muzzle. His eyes are a deep green, and by his purring, I suppose he is happy.

I begin petting him. The fur on his head is really soft, comparing to his beak like muzzle. I also take notice of his broken, teal horns and his purple hued ears. What happened to him?

Toriko gets that relaxed from my petting, that he falls asleep. I understand, it's obvious he feels exhausted.

There is nothing else to do, than to investigate the source of the mist. I carefully climb on Toriko and jump on the ledge. Luckily the hole is small enough for me to fit in, so I crawl in.

The mist is cold and falls right on my face. The stones are scratching and bruising my legs. The tunnel seems to have no end, until I end up in a place big enough for me to stand. There is more mist on the floor. I climb a stone to end up to... a dead end. Or not?

There is a strange crack on the wall. It is tight, but I squeeze in.

I find myself in a huge, icy chamber. What's this place? There are strange, ancient symbols on the walls, in the middle of the room there is a pool of, definately cold water. So I won't even get in there. To the end of the room, there is a smaller one, that houses a really big lying statue, probably a sarcophagus.

I make my way there before my feet freeze from standing in the same place. I get on the sarcophagus, where I find something with a handle. I pick it up to see it. It's a shield-like mirror with symbols on it.

As I lift it, suddenly the mirror creates a green light with something like a target mark in the centre. "What?", I mouth.

I try it again. It feels so weird. Numb memories appear in my mind. A emerald fire. The shapes of a Trico and a child holding a shield, standing side by side. I can't quite make out what these memories are, but I'm sure that I will remember soon.

I decide to take or rather 'borrow' the mirror. Who knows? It might be useful. So I return to Toriko.

 _Somewhere in the Nest_

 _POV: Toriko_

I don't sleep for long, feeling... something. I haven't felt it before, but felt it, at the same time, I don't really know.

I turn to the boy, he just came out of the mist hole. He was holding a round object and as soon as I eye it, something happens to me that hadn't happened since the Master first controlled me, but it isn't the same. I feel like... mesmerised.

The next moments are numb. When a light comes out of the object, I just automatically lift my tail, a spark forms in the edge of it, and the what seems like a lightning hits the wall!

 _What!?_ This hasn't happened before! I turn to the boy. He is as confused as I am. He descents the ledge and walks to the other part of the cave. I follow him.

The boy stared at a wood blocked path, then at the object and then at me. He rubbed his chin and his face brightens. He lifts up the object and light comes out of it and it happens again. A lightning forms and finally leaves my tail. It breaks the wood revealing a path for us to leave this cave.

We're getting closer and closer to freedom.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but yeah, nothing really much happens in this part. I will try and make the next one longer.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Escape**

 _Somewhere in the Nest_

 _POV: The boy_

I look back at the Trico, smiling. This path is a way out of this cave, for sure!

I run in and quickly stop seeing that it's narrow and a foggy void next to me. I turn to Toriko, who followed me carefully.

What if I tell you that I'm not afraid of it at all? If Tricos were really man-eaters, he would eat me instead of the barrels. Moreover, he is a giant puppy!

I walk over some pots. How did they get here?

I see some light over there. "Toriko!", I call him and turn hearing sounds of something fall. The Trico looks as the pots fall in the void. Do you know what's more scary? I never heard the sound of them breaking.

Now that the path is clearer, we go further. Instead of an exit, I see a small lake, supplied by a waterfall coming from the ceiling. Rocks are covered by slippery moss and on the one side of the cave there are ruins blocked by wood, like before.

I know exactly what I should do. I lift the mirror and aim the wood block. Purple lightning comes out of Toriko's tail and the wall collapses. Now I have to swim there.

I walk down a small path of stones to my right, that leads safely to the lake. I first touch the water and surprisingly it is nor too cold nor too hot, it's safe. I get in and swim to the ruin.

I turn to Toriko. He standed over the cliff and he looks at the water. "What's wrong? You're afraid of water?", I ask the Trico who gazed at me.

I step in the ruin. It is collapsed and in the center there is a hanging chain. I get a good grip of it and climb up. With a bit of effort I'm in the second floor. There I find just the thing Toriko needs. A crate of barrels.

I push it to the edge and it falls on the ground, in result breaking. I climb down the chain and see that the barrels are intact.

Really what is inside them? Some of it overflowed the barrel. Once out of the sight of Toriko, I try it. It is... sweet? I take another weep. It is the sweeter thing I've ever tried. No wonder Tricos like these. With the third weep it's too sweet for me. Whatever the content of the barrel is, it fulled my energy.

I hear the roar of the Trico and I bring one of the barrels. He looked at it hungering. I throw it in the lake and I do the same with the second. I come out of the ruin with the last barrel, a _splash_ is heard and I'm all wet again. Toriko jumped in the lake.

He moved his gaze around looking for the barrels. When he's done I give him the last one. Now we're both full, we must find the way out.

Toriko found it first and I go behind him.

 _Somewhere in the Nest_

 _POV: Toriko_

I saw light coming out of somewhere and I jump up there. I really don't like water and toss my feathers.

Turning my gaze around, I see that the boy isn't around. I almost panic until I hear something behind me. My companion tries to climb the wall.

Snorting, I lower my tail for him to climb. I patiently wait for this to end and the boy jumps from my head and runs to the wall ahead of us.

He climbs up some ledges and goes to one of the small holes. He isn't going to leave me here, is he?

"Boy?", I ask him, but it's obvious that he doesn't understand me.

Once the boy is in the other side, he looks at me through the hole. "Well this is goodbye. I have to go to my village. Farewell!", he says to me as he turns away.

No! I can't leave him alone in the Nest! He might get caught by the Knights!

I look up and see a gap big enough for me. I jump up to go to the boy. He looks at me. "Toriko! No, stop following me! Go home!", he scolds me.

 _If you didn't want me to become your Guardian, then you shouldn't have saved me, kid_ , I think frustrated as I land next to him.

We are finally free! I quickly run out of the stone walls to look where are we. I stop once in front of a cliff and look up. There is the great white tower I was standing on, just two days ago.

If only I could fly, I would go to the Master... and give him a lesson! For now it's enough for me to rage on him.

"I'm free! You're hearing me? I'm coming for you!", I roar on the top of my lungs, while standing on my hind legs and moving my wings.

"What is it? Your wings are broken?", I hear the boy behind me. I stop my rage to the Master and turn to my companion. I nod to his question, but I doubt if he understood my gesture.

I watch the boy going towards some rocks behind some trees. I turn to the tower one last time before following the boy.

 _I will take my revenge Master. I will destroy you before you even know it._

 **A/N: So chapter 3.**

 **As for the boy trying what's inside the barrel, I wrote that because it's strange that the boy doesn't eat at all throughout the game. And don't worry, we all know that it isn't kids inside the barrels, because it doesn't make sense the Tricos to bring the kids to the Master and then to take them back as a reward, right?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Free**

 _Somewhere in the Nest_

 _POV: Toriko_

I follow the boy, as he climbs some chains on the wall. Because I can't fly, I jump on some columns, that collapse as soon as I jump on the next.

I land next to my companion. He looks at the ruin opposite of us. I could jump there, but the boy already lifts the mirror and aims it at a blocked gate.

Lighting leaves my tail and the gate is destroyed. With it a Trico statue on a tall column falls and breaks. At first it lands on the gate but then falls to the lower level.

When it steadies, the boy climbs on it and carefully crosses it. Still not sure the column is safe, I step on it cautiously. Strangely it tolerates my weight.

I find the boy in a tight -at least for me- room, with 3 small holes. He crouches and walks in the other side. He's not going to leave this place without me!

I lower and put my head in the hole. It barely fits in, but determined to reach for the boy, I also put my paw in.

"Wait for me!", I whimper, struggling to fit in. It's effortless and I almost panic. Seeing that the boy hasn't left yet, I feel more relieved, but not enough to calm down.

My companion finally leaves my side to explore and disappears in a big door. I continue whimpering for him to not go, but effortlessly.

That's it. He left and there is no way of reaching him. That makes me try to squeeze harder!

In the end I stop and rest, hopeless.

"TORIKO!", I hear the boy's voice shouting for me and my ears perk up immediately. I get my paw and head out of the hole and listen again as the boy shouts for me.

His voice leads me outside. Crossing the column, I look up. He is on that gate I destroyed with the lightning. He didn't abandon me!

I prepare and jump there, landing next to the boy. He pats my leg and then runs the corridor. There is a dead end, but something glowing caught our attention.

The boy lifts the mirror and aims at a big piece of wood. Once my lightning tail destroys it and a barrel is revealed.

He pulls it out of the ground and places it in front of me. This boy has his own way of helping me.

 _Somewhere in the Nest_

 _POV: The boy_

Once I give the barrel to Toriko, I return to the main area. It is a big hall. The gate in the end is closed so I can't go on... unless there is another way.

I look up. I see some ledges that I can use to climb. The only problem is that it's out of reach for me.

I hear Toriko sneezing and I turn surprised. Nothing is out of reach, when on the back of a giant beast. I climb on him to get a better look.

On the one side there is a barrel, so I go for it first. "Toriko!", I tell to him pointing the place. Toriko tilts his head confused, he didn't understand me.

Growning, I walk to the back of the Trico and jump on a ledge. I barely make it to hold on, I guess that I was too far.

After some climbing, I find the barrel, so I pick it up and throw it to Toriko. He catches it while in the air. He's very skilled.

While up there, I notice an exit in the opposite side. There is chain to go there, but more climbing on ledges is needed. Back on Toriko.

I jump on Toriko and then almost immediately on one of the ledges. They are very tight, so I have to be careful.

I reach a point wide enough for me to stand. My gaze goes for the chain and then for the floor. If I fall, I will get killed for sure! Taking a deep breath, I jump, and fortunately cling on the rusty chain.

Climbing it up, I find myself on that hall. I go on a bit and then Toriko lands by my side. He gives me a glance with his now green eyes.

In the following area is grassy with a small puddle and a small tunnel. I go in there, just find another barrel to bring to Toriko. I place it in front of him and he devours it in an instant.

Now we have to find the next exit. I look in front of me to find a big wall with blocked holes. Between the rocks next to the wall there is a hole, big enough for me to crawl in.

Once in the other side, I take notice of a small forest. It's sunny and cool. Toriko lands next to me and looks at me.

We are finally free.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The cage**

 _Near the Cage_

 _POV: Toriko_

 ** _Forest_**

I sneak around the place, looking for the boy. Crawling in the grass and poking my head between trees, I growl softly for him. "Where are you?..."

With the corner of my eye, I catch a quick move and I make for there. Then I feel a tug on my tail, which makes me turn immediately. It's my companion, laughing with my confusion. Yes, we are playing 'hide and seek'. Just to kill some time and have fun.

The boy runs again and I go after him. It's pretty easy with his giggling. As I go to a wall, to turn around more easily, I feel something odd and it can't be anything. I look over there, but it's hard with those bars.

I stay there for a while and when I'm about to leave not feeling safe, the boy comes calling for me. He must be wondering what I'm doing and I'm not playing with him.

My companion looks up and sees the wall. He looks at me and climbs on my front leg. He wants me to jump on the other side, right?

Groaning, I step back and prepare for it. I concentrate my energy to my legs and calculate the jump. When I'm ready I spring up and land on the wall, then I descent. It's easier than ascenting.

As soon as we're on the ground, the boy gets down to explore. The feeling is back, but more intense. It might be closer.

We get up the upward slope, just to find the last thing we need right now. The talisman eye. When the Master wants to armor Tricos, he uses these eyes to keep us in place.

I stand there staring at it. I feel like frozen with fear of being armored again. I growl at it and roar, why can't I do anything else than that?

I see a green light on it. Instictively I bring up my tail. A flash and the eye is no more. What?

I shake my head and look at the boy who now lowers the object. Somehow I don't remember much when I see an eye.

He pats my leg trying to comfort me. I can't help but lower my head and let him pet me. The fear I felt was so intense, I need some petting.

After a while he stops to go on. We walk to a big building supported by columns. In a big gap I spot a thing that it's worse than the talisman eyes, from what I heard.

It's a cage. It's made for Tricos who dared to disobey the Master. If one reached this point, it would difficultly leave it, because the Master would try to take over control on it. It's really bad because I'm a free Trico now. If only I could tell my companion! Let's hope that he isn't going to go this way.

"Toriko!", the boy calls me, walking out of a corridor and holding a barrel. Of course I accept the tasty treat. I didn't even make it to eat it and he's already gone up some stairs.

I find the boy standing in front of a gate. He begins to look around for a way to go on. I look at a open window, a potential exit. I roar and he turns back. I jerk my head to it.

The boy understood. He climbs on me and jumps on the window. My gaze goes to it, full of concern. Will he be alright?

After a long wait, I see him through the gate. He pulls something and the gate is open. I pass through following him in a corridor trapped by debris. Let's hope that it blocks the way to the cage.

Once again, the boy brings me a barrel. I doubt I will get hungry anytime soon.

Fast the boy turns to go to a corridor we passed. I walk backwards to turn there too. The entrance is blocked by planks. No problem for my companion.

The boy lifts the object and it reflects light, my tail shoots out a lightning, and we are free to go.

To the end of us. This entrance leads to the cage.

 _The cage_

 _POV: The boy_

The place we end up to is nothing like I have seen before.

I carefully climb down. In the wall in a cage there is a strange, big crystal. The whole place is surrounded by a complex of metal and small, hanging crystals. In the other edge, there is a bridge leading to another gate.

I look up to Toriko. His eyes are flashing purple and he growls. Is he... afraid or something?

"Toriko!", I shout him. He prepares to come down.

"Toriko, what's wrong?", I wonder as he lands, making the the ground shake a bit.

As soon as Toriko touches the ground, the crystal 'activates'. A loud sound is heard, making my head to ache.

Toriko turns to the crystal and just stands there and I see him shaking his head slightly.

 ** _The Nest_**

When he turns around, his eyes are flashing red and he's very hostile. He roars and begins jumping around.

"Toriko! Stop!", I call to him. He still chases me.

I run around trying to escape Toriko's rage. I try to climb up on some ledges, but they are too tight. In result I fall.

Before I make to get up, Toriko opens his mouth. He is the last thing I see, before my vision goes dark.

 _A forest passing by fast from above._

 _A boy in his sleep, seeing a nightmare._

 _Gong sounding._

 _Men with spears in hand ready to fight._

 _A flying figure in the sky._

 _A **lightning.**_

 _Human like figures carrying something big._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sentinel**

 _The Cage_

 _POV: The boy_

 _Am I dead?,_ is one of the first thoughts coming in my mind.

As I wake up, I know I'm not dead. I open my eyes to look at my surroundings.

Toriko is next to me, unconscious. We are still in the strange cage. Looking at my arms, I notice the markings are more complex than before. How?

I get up and approach my Trico friend. "Toriko...", I mutter as I pet him. He won't wake up any soon. So I have to find another way.

I run to the gate and look around. There is no lever around. Returning to Toriko, I see his tail hanging from the level we are in. If I used it to climb down... somewhere?

I go to the Trico's tail and carefully go down. I don't like doing that, but I have to.

A balcony is in view, the only thing between me and it, a foggy void, who knows how deep.

Taking a deep breath and gathering all my courage, I make a daring jump. Cold water meets my legs. It comes from a tube-thing, that's big enough for me to fit in.

I climb and crawl in. Water soaks my clothes and I feel a little cold. Looking up, I know that I'm crawling below the corridor and heading to the room beyond the gate.

Noticing that it's darker now, it's obvious I'm there. Curious I look up. What I see there, is unwelcoming.

 _ **Sentinel I**_

Blue armored guards. The lights they have for eyes blink and they stand, ready to awake at any moment. 'Stay away from them.', my mind nearly screams. Of course I do and keep going.

I turn to the left, once the front one was blocked. On another turn I look around and on the left again I see light. Good, because my arms and legs begin to hurt.

After some more crawling, I come out. On the opposite side I see Toriko, still unconscious. Next to me there is a ladder, I climb up to find the lever for the gate.

Once I pull the lever, the gate opens. To not crawl back in the tunnel, I jump down to the corridor.

I take a look in. The armored guards are just standing there, their blue 'eyes' blinking.

Slowly I walk in, as silently as I can, hoping for them to not notice me.

 _ **Sentinel II**_

As soon as I walk in front of them, the armors come to life. Their arms and legs outstretch from their place and the gazes of all of them fall on me.

Terror is the only word that comes to mind. Frozen with fear, seeing the armors approach, I can't make a move.

Only when they are too close, I begin to run. No sooner than I turn around, I feel one of them grab me from behind.

Hundreds of symbols cloud my vision. The markings on my body glow, streaming across my limbs. I feel... weak...

I try to fight them off, but they're to strong and more and more symbols appear.

"TORIKO!", I scream. My feathered friend is my only hope.

 _The Cage_

 _POV: Toriko_

 _"Come to me, my servant, and you will be given another chance. You will be in the army of Armored Tricos once again._

 _"You can't deny your MASTER. You are a NOTHING without me."_

The Master's words ring in my mind, again and again. I couldn't resist. I failed my boy.

As I crawl back to consciousness, I feel and more.

The unmistakable sense of the Master's power.

As I feel more, I hear and more.

The unmistakable sound of clinging armor.

Armored Knights.

There is and something else.

"TORIKO!"

The boy's voice wakes me up immediately. I look across the corridor and see the Knights carrying him. No. I'm not going to let this happen.

I jump to my feet and run to the armors. Full of rage and fury, I destroy them. I first get rid of the Knight who has the boy, swiping my talons on it. I do the same with the rest or grab them from the head and shake it.

I have to make sure there's nothing left of them! I keep jumping on the pieces of armors.

I feel something on my hind leg. Since when Armored Knight know how to climb?! I jump, shake and roar wildly, but it doesn't seem to let go.

It walks on my back! Whatever I do, it keeps going. I feel stroking on my head, between my horns and hear a soft voice. I feel so relaxed...

Once I hear the voice more clearly, I realise it is the boy. He climbed on me so that he can calm me down.

My companion climbs down and stands in front of me. "I'm sorry!", I whine apologetically -, for eating him and behaving like this,- and lower my head to him, still whining.

The boy pets me. I take that as a 'I accept your apology.'.

 _The Citadel_

 _POV: Unknown_

The mysterious orb, known as the Master of the Valley, watches his Knights' last memories.

They chased a boy. Then heading for the portal, the ferral Trico destroyed them.

 _"Interesting..."_ , he muttered as he noticed the boy's markings. _"The lost sacrifice of the ferral Trico... He belongs to me! The Trico belongs to me!"_

The Master out of nothing, creates a horde of Armored Knights. They all turn to the orb.

 _"Scatter in the Nest! This boy and the Trico must not escape!"_ , the Master orders the armors.

They begin make their way, throughout the Nest. The Armored Knights go and settle in the place the Master tells them to.

 _"We will wait for them. When they come to you, you will take them to the Citadel. Do whatever it takes. Just bring me that boy and his Trico. Do not fail me."_

The Master stops communicating with the Knights.

 _ **"This Guardian will be the last one."**_


End file.
